


Any Other Day

by LeviLessons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday fluffy drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLessons/pseuds/LeviLessons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, shameless birthday fluff drabble. Eren thinks Levi forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Day

Levi’d been held up with Erwin a good three hours longer than he’d intended, and the resulting pressure put on his schedule has him simmering in a heated irritation that causes others on the street to take an extra step around him.

Making his way over the cobblestone streets, he heads towards the bridge Eren was known to frequent with two other young soldiers. He notes the sinking orange sun in the sky and frowns, hoping his extended meeting hasn’t sent him on a useless manhunt.

But Eren is at the bridge and he’s alone, sitting atop the wall and tossing small stones into the water below. His friends must have headed off to prepare for their evening of festivities. Until then Eren was his.

Levi steps up behind the younger man and places a hand at the small of his back. “C’mon,” he speaks low as Eren’s head whips around to see him, “We’ve got somewhere to be.” Eren’s eyes are wide with surprise and he utters Levi’s name, then calms in a somber sort of manner at Levi’s words.

It was his usual line to get Eren back to his room for some privacy, but the shorter man has other plans. Eren, unknowing, only nods and swings his legs around to get his feet back on the bridge. He doesn’t meet Levi’s eyes, seeming discontent with something.

Levi works to keep a neutral expression, taking the lead as they walk their routine course. Corporal Levi leading his charge to some task.

But at the end of their road, Levi hangs a left where he should have hung a right and Eren finally looks around.

“Heichou.. “ he calls tentatively, noting the not-so-familiar houses.

“What is it?”

“Ah, nothing.. But I mean, I thought we were..”

“I’ve got some shit to handle first. Erwin was insistent.” he lies easily, “Three fuckin’ hours worth of insistent.” Levi grumbles with very honest irritation.

“Oh.” Eren answers shortly and Levi sees him hang his head again.

They reach the outpost at the Easternmost corner of the district and Levi enters the equipment shed, returning with two sets of 3DMG.

Eren takes his and begins suiting into it, “We’re going that far?”

“We’re going over.” Levi answers, and Eren blinks at him.

Over. Over the wall? The outer wall? Eren’s eyes narrow quizzically as he straps in, but he doesn’t question further. Clearly Levi has his orders and motives for bringing him along.

They walk along the rear of the buildings in the shadowed space between humanity and the great wall and after a few hundred feet Levi engages his gear and begins the ascent up the massive construct, Eren following behind.

Swinging easily up the stone face they weave their way higher, the buildings falling below and the clouds coming closer. Sounds of living die away and soon it’s just the whir of their gears, the hiss of compressed gas, and the flap of hair along the wind in their ears.

Cresting the peak, Levi wastes no time securing a line into the outer base of the nearest outpost and vaulting himself over the outer edge of the wall. Eren spares one glance at the empty post, noting it will be some hours before the shift of guard occupies the space again, and moves to follow his corporal.

The young soldier swallows hard. No matter how frequently he’s ventured over this side of the wall, the thrill of it never failed to grip his stomach. Taking his first swing out, he manages a quick glance out over the Planet and finds it hard to tear his eyes away from the fiery sunset bathing the vast expanse in warm light.

Cautious of falling behind, he spots Levi again and his eyes alert in surprise. The lance corporal had not gotten ahead because he had swung directly down onto a bit of scaffolding hanging directly under the vacant outpost.

Maneuvering his gear, Eren lands lightly beside him, coming to a stop in two short steps. The platform is a few meters long, perhaps a meter jetted out from the wall. Levi has his back to Eren, crouching to open a large lockbox at the far end.

"Wall maintenance?" Eren asks incredulously. This was bitch work, and he frowned in both confusion and disgruntlement that his corporal would be ordered such a menial task, today of all days.

Levi shakes his head once without turning around as he continues to rummage, “No.. lose your gear.”

Eren watches skeptically, but follows orders. He sheds his 3DMG and sets it aside just as Levi is turning with two armfuls of material. With one arm he tosses out a muted green blanket that settles across the worn boards, hiding the splintered wood below. His other arm cradles two bundles. He manages to drop out of his 3DMG and lowers himself to the floor.

"Come here." he says, glancing at Eren and then the space on the blanket beside him.

Tapping fingers against his thigh, Eren tilts his head and puzzles at Levi's intentions. He nods and then obeys, his face a soft scowl of confusion. But once he’s seated he can’t ignore what’s in front of him and his reflective eyes are drawn to the view again, taking in the rare treasure of it.

This time of evening it was easy to see the world as just a painted universe of tranquility. Nothing but a curved horizon, clouds on fire and the roll of Earth between.

Transfixed by the view, Eren startles when a heavy package wrapped in black cloth is dropped in his lap. He looks down at it, blinking, one hand reaching slowly to pull the fabric aside.

A leather-bound book is inside, and Eren’s lungs stop working as he flips through the pages. Hundreds of pages of images he’d never seen before. Mounds of red sand, white-tipped mountains and unexplainable blue lands made of rolling water with frothing edges. His breath finally comes out in a soft huff and he looks over to Levi.

And the older man is faintly smiling, his eyes soft and content as he leans in and presses his mouth to Eren’s temple.

"Happy birthday, brat." and he takes a swig of his bottled contraband, passing it to his partner as they look out over the World.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for armedwithfury for her Eren's birthday. Enjoy!


End file.
